


a visit

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lunala, a girl in the city, visits a lonely park in the outskirts to find a god.





	a visit

"can I ask you something?"

the rain came pouring down from the gloomy skies, drenching everything in its vicinity, refusing to cease as umbrellas went up and moods sunk down. standing in the middle of an isolated part of the city was a lone juvenile girl who held up an umbrella as well. the aesthetics of the canopy were the most special, its color a deep blue, among one of the darkest shades.

cobalt. that's what she liked to call it.

 

in front of her was a man who possessed levitation, who held a golden staff as tall as himself, a bright aura flaring around him. he looked down at her with crimson eyes. "what is it, young child?"

the girl faltered as he anticipated her answer. she looked down at her feet, the raindrops around the umbrella splashing as they made contact with the ground. holding on to the handle with a tighter grip, she held her head up high and her eyes met with the god's. "will he come back?"

no answer.

"arceus, will he come back?" she repeated again, more loudly.

arceus stopped levitating. his staff reached ground, and his feet followed suit. "who are you talking about, lunala?"

"solgaleo," she answered, her voice filled to the brim with concern, "will he come back?"

 

solgaleo was a friend of lunala. rather, her best friend. they first met when they bumped into each other in this very park, both tending to their needs of solitude, away from the grasp of the large crowds they had suffered enough in. at the same time, they encountered the same god, arceus, said to be creator of the universe. they were each granted a charm—one with the sun, and one with the moon. if they held it and connected their inner thoughts and feelings with it, they would possess great celestial power.

however, there was an incident in which solgaleo... lost his charm to somebody else.

another boy was granted a charm just like they were, by arceus. however, it wasn't the sweetest thing that can happen on earth—death. he tried to bestow death upon his enemies, but arceus could stop him before life energy could be snatched away as fleet as a falcon. he, one day, found a sun charm left on the path to a school that he, solgaleo, and lunala attended, mythiko academy. he realized that with the sun's power, he could be twice as powerful as he was. but when solgaleo found out about the boy and how he decided to purloin it, he...

...broke his charm. the energy that was held within it seeped out, and could never be recovered. he disappeared after, never seen again.

lunala knew barely anything about him, but she knew one thing for sure—the boy's name was yveltal, and he was a wyvern.

 

arceus still gave no answer as the clouds weeped rain.

though she gripped the handle, she dropped down on her knees and folded her hands together, as if begging for forgiveness in this godforsaken planet. the umbrella didn't cover her fragile self anymore, and so the water dropped down to her pretty little black hair.

"p-please...!" lunala cried out, tears welling up in her magenta eyes. she loved solgaleo very much, and to have him gone forever was unthinkable. "tell me!"

"he..."

 

 

 

 

 

a portal opened.

a blinding flash of light made lunala cover her eyes by instinct.

she opened her eyes.

he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title = cobalt thief, but that is just one hell of a homestuck reference LMAO


End file.
